The lost blue eyed Irish girl
by mbite7
Summary: Aislinn has a lot of connections to the club she just doesn't know it till she meets Jax
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I Aislinn Mcleod found out I was adopted when I was 13 years old; we were living in Ireland at the time now five years later we are in Charming California. I finished high school here made a few friends and that is how I ended up at this party where I got to witness the epic break up of one Jackson Teller and Tara Knowles at least that is what I thought. I have a few more drinks than next thing I know I am waking up next to Jax in some room I have never seen, talk about awkward. What hell did I do I look under the sheets yep I'm naked crap ok think how do I get out of here I start looking for my clothes I glance next to me he is still sleeping thankfully. I get up trying not to make any noise so far so good I have hand on the doorknob when I hear " where you going darlin" shit so close "I got to get home" I put on my shoes since he is awake then Jax says "shit" I turn around he is now standing in his boxers with the sheets at the end of the bed "what the hell" than he looks at me "please tell you are on something" I looked at him confused not understanding "on something?" "You know birth control" "no why didn't you use something?" then fear started to bubble up " Jax this not funny" I finally look at him and he is white as a sheet holding a condom in his hands "sorry to say I had this when I came here and still have it" Crap how many times did we have sex I'm actually kind of sore he is looking at me " Are you clean?" Yes I'm clean are you" "I always wrap up" "obviously not look I gotta really go Bye" I bolt through the door I feel like I'm going to be sick my heads pounding. How could I be so stupid? I not only sleep with Jax Teller but lose my virginity to him and from what I just heard on the other side of the door he just figured that little tid bit out.

Back in the room:

"What the fuck, is that blood" was she a virgin "Damnit" I cant even remember her name and I took her virginity I am a special kinda asshole she seemed so familiar especially her crystal clear blue eyes. I just couldn't resist that accent my phone Beeped I look down to see that I have a new voice mail " Jax its Tara I am so sorry about last night please forgive me and take me back call me" Well shit how much worse can this get I take off to go make up with my girlfriend and forget about my one night stand. I ride to Tara's she is waiting on me. She smiles "what took you so long to get here?" "I'm here now" she takes my hand and leads me back to her bed room "I'm out of condoms do you still have the one from last night?" I cringe inside this is her way of checking if I slept with any one last night. I don't know if I should be relieved or guilty I guess I am a little bit of both. I pull it out of my pocket with a smile. She takes it from me and we get into bed. When I wake up later I am going to have to find a way to avoid the blue-eyed girl with an accent. This is going to harder than I thought.

Five weeks later:

Aislinn is sitting in her doctors office waiting for test results, the doctor walks in and says "I have some good news all you std test came back clean" I breath a sigh of relief then he smiles " congratulations you are about five weeks pregnant" That is how I found out I was pregnant with Jax's baby at the age of 18. How was I going to tell my parents this even worse how am I going to tell Jax. I thought my parents were going to be easy but I was wrong My father won't even look at me as he talks on the phone my mom won't stop crying she ask who the father is " I Can't tell you before I tell him first" my father says "you have two days to do it, after that you are going to aunts in Tacoma. I will not have you walking around Charming bringing shame to our family" I star to cry saying I was sorry and ran to my room I was exhausted I ended crying my self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I get up after a rough nights sleep and look around my room; I can't believe this is all happening. Why did I think that party was a good idea, one drink turned into too many just thinking about it is makes my head spin. I stand up to get ready for the day when my stomach turns and I make a mad dash to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I head to the kitchen to find my mom at the stove and my dad at the table. As I sit down he looks up from his paper "Since you are going on such a long trip you will need to get your car serviced, Teller Morrow should be open in an hour or so" my dad orders "Do not talk to anyone other than the office help unless you have to, then come back home so you can start to pack. I want you on the road first thing tomorrow morning after church of course" I look at my father thinking sorry I'm going to have to interact a little more than that but I answer, " Yes da". I was going to get up since clearly I wasn't really welcomed here anymore but my mothers stops me by putting a plate of eggs in front of me. With one whiff I'm out of my seat running for the bathroom, I hope this doesn't last for all nine months. Can my life get any worse? I have no control over anything till I'm eighteen but what happens to my child and me when I finally am? There are so many questions but none of them can be answered right now. I better get ready to go to my ultra sound appointment.

As I walk into the ultra sound room, I look around and realize how terrified I am. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if I am pregnant with more than one? Is this going to hurt the baby or me? I want my mom but she isn't here she's not going to be here its just me. There is no way I can count on Jax, he is barely nineteen what does he know about being a parent. He just patched into the club he isn't going to want to be tied down, plus he has Tara. He is really going to hate me. Not that I'm much better I've never held a job longer than a month I will be surprised if my parents don't try to make me give up my baby. If they weren't going to help me how am I going keep it? I am starting to cry when the door opens I wipe my eyes as the tech says " are you ready to see your baby?" I look at her she must realize I'm scared cause she grabs my hands and tells me it's going to be ok and this won't hurt either of you. She tells me to lie back and lift my shirt. She puts this cold gel on my belly and starts moving this wand thing around then I hear this whooshing sound I look at the tech "What's that sound?" She smiles "That is your baby's heartbeat" "Is it supposed to be that fast" "Yes that's normal. Would you like to see" " I'd love to" as I look at the screen my eyes tear up I have no idea what I am looking at till she points it out. "Is everything ok with my baby?" She smiles at me again "everything is perfect, would you like me to print out more than one copy of the picture?" "That would be great, please" As I'm cleaning off my belly she prints out the pictures and hands them to me. When I leave I stand in the parking lot trying to figure what I should do next I want to avoid Teller Morrow for as long as possible. Its times like this that I wish my mom's brother was still around he would know what to do. I haven't seen him since he left Belfast Ireland I really miss him. Walking to my car I decide to go buy some things to pack. After leaving the store I head to the dinner for lunch. When I walk in I run into the last person I want to see Tara Knowles. "Hey Aislinn how are you?" I just stare at her "are you ok?" "Yeah, sorry its been a long morning" " I saw you coming out of the store with boxes, are you going some where?" I can't tell her the truth, can you imagine how that would go she would literally kill me. So I just smile and tell her "I'm moving to Tacoma tomorrow, my aunts needs some help up there." "Wow that is so nice of you. How long will you be gone?" " I'm not to sure how long I will be gone for. What are you doing to today?" we aren't really friends but I have to make sure she's not going to be at the garage when I am. "I have my shift at the hospital." You work at the Hospital?" I try to hide the fear in my voice " Oh yeah I just volunteer as a candy striper" " that is very nice of you, well I'll let you get to it see you around" "it was nice seeing you Aislinn bye" she walks out I sit at the counter to order my food. When I'm finished with my lunch I have nothing left to delay my trip to Teller Morrow any longer. I get to my car and head off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the O/C Please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Teller Morrow:

When I pull up to the garage I sit there for a moment looking around trying to figure out how exactly I am going to do this. I mean I can't exactly walk up to Jax and say hey remember me we slept together well, guess what you're going to be a father. Nope that's not going to work, will he even acknowledge me or talk to me in private. I can only hope so; I guess I should get out since I'm starting to gather attention. Walking up to the office I realize how afraid I am. I steel my nerves step into the office expecting to see Gemma Morrow but instead its some guy with crazy black hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes give me pause they are so much like mine. I've never seen anyone else with that eye color before what could that mean. Before I can think anymore on it he interrupts my inter monologue with "Hey doll face can I help you?" I continue to stare at him then stutter out " I was looking for Jax, is he around and if so can I please talk to him?" he chuckles than says " yeah, can I tell him who you are?" "Oh I'm sorry I'm Aislinn Mcleod and what should I call you?" he just looks at me for a moment than says "you can call me Tig sweetheart I'll be right back" he walks out to get jax. I feel like I can't breath in here so I step out and I can see them arguing by the garage. I really don't want to be here but I have to get this done. I still don't know if I am going to tell my parents that he's the father or not. Why did I think it was a good idea to come here maybe I should have just called him to set up a meet. Ha like he would have agreed to meet with me, lately every time I see him he ignores me or walks the other way. Realizing that I am staring at the ground I look up just in time to see him and Tig walking back over. I try to calm my nerves but fail miserably as I start to shake a little. Jax looks mad its confirmed when he barks out " what the hell are you doing here" I take a step back because he is scaring me. I squeak out " I would like to talk to you in private please" "that's not going to happen I'm back with Tara. We got nothing to say to each other so I think you should leave." He's practically screaming at me I start to tear up I can't help it, damn hormones " I know you're with Tara that's not why I'm here." "I don't care what you think just go" he starts to walk away "I'm pregnant" I shout. He stops and just stares at me "Congrats but why are you telling me?" " Well cause you are the father" I wait for his reaction cause I know it won't be good " no fucking way am I the father we only had sex once that thing can't be mine!" I wasn't expecting that, I try to take a deep breath but I am having a hard time doing that as tears stream down my face " it is yours I have only been with you and if you missed it I was a virgin when we got together" I gasp out jax is about to respond but Tig steps up asking " are you ok, you breathing awfully hard?" as he asks this my vision start to go black then I here someone yell "get Chibs" and that was it.

While Aislinn is unconscious:

Tig picks up Aislinn and starts walking to the clubhouse Jax stops him asking, "where the hell do you think your taking her?" "Into the clubhouse you jackass" he responds as he continues to walk. Once inside he put her on the couch Chibs walks out from the hallway to see what's going on. He stops dead in his track when he sees who's on the couch. "What the hell is going on? Why is Aislinn here?" Chibs shout. Just as Tig is about to respond Jax comes rushing in yelling at Tig " Tig I told you I don't want her here just dump her at the hospital" before Chibs can say anything Tig is in Jaxs face " you knock her up than accuse her of lying to you about you being the father. She passes out because of you and you want me to dump her at hospital. What kinda" Chibs interrupts " you got my niece pregnant and you just want to dump her off" he charges after Jax, Tig catches him when everyone hears "Uncle" Chibs rushes over to Aislinn "Neacht, are you ok?" before I can answer we hear the doors slam shut and Jax is gone. "I am alright Uncail but could I get some water?" " Sure sweetheart" responds Tig. "What are you doing in Charming and at the clubhouse Aislinn?" Chibs asks " well mom and dad were anger when Padric joined Sambel so they wanted to move away before I got suck in, the jokes on them" " how long have you been hear and how have I not seen you?" "I not sure how I haven't seen you, I knew about Sons of anarchy I just didn't know this is where you landed. I have been here about five years. Oh uncle I have missed you so much." I hug him and start to cry "Aislinn it will be ok why are you here?" before I can respond the clubhouse door swings open and Gemma storms in "anyone want to tell me who knocked her up?" I gasps how the hell does she know. Chibs stare at me "Aislinn are you pregnant? If so please tell me its not Tig" "no its not Tig's" "then who's?" Gemma chimes in Tig interrupts me before I can answer, "It would be your jackass of a son" "What! Are you sure that its Jax's?" Gemma yells. I start hyperventilating again Gemma quickly turns to me "are you ok sweetie?" I bite my bottom lip and answer " yes I think so thank you" I look up at Chibs "uncle Filip I need my car looked at it has to make it to Tacoma tomorrow" "Uncle? Chibs what's going on?" Gemma asks, " Aislinn is my niece, I didn't even know she was in town. Last time I talk to my sister was before I came here" "If you give me your keys I can get the Prospect to look at it" when Gemma goes to hand off the Keys Tig stops her " I'll do it Gem, I got nothing right now, just got to make a call first"

When Tig walks into his room pulls out his cell "hey hap I need a favor" "What's the favor?" "There is a girl name Aislinn is coming up there tomorrow I need you to look out for her" "yeah just send me the info and a picture. Is she a witness or something?" "Nah, young teller knock her up" "stupid" was Happy's response. "Thanks Hap, I'll let you get back to it and send the info" "See ya" Tig walks back out to the garage to start to work on Aislinn's car.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax pov:

As I sit in St thomas parking lot waiting for Tara I start to think about what Aislinn just told me there is no way that's my baby, I'm not ready to be a father. What am I going to tell Tara, she thinks I went home that night. Do I need to tell her anything, Aislinn is am I going to handle my mom she is going to be all over me. How's this going to effect the club? God its bad enough that's she's pregnant but she just had to be Chibs niece as well. When I screw up I really screw up big. Should I talk to Chibs about having Samtac looking out for her but if I do that it will look like I'm aknowledging it's mine or that I care about her but I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Tara "hey Jax I didn't know you were free this afternoon" "I got some free time so I thought I would surprise you "I tell her "That's really sweet, where do you want to go " "I was thinking about going for a ride out to the streams""sounds like fun let's go " she climbed on the back of my bike and we took off.

Back at the clubhouse

Chibs looks at me and asks "Aislinn why are you going to Tacoma tomorrow? " I sit there for a minute trying to figure out how to tell him that my parents kicked me out "well" Gemma chimes in "mum and dad don't want me to bring shame to the family so there sending me to aunt Kates" I respond while looking at my hands" Gemma looks at me and asks "are you driving up there on your own " I nod. She looks at Chibs " can I talk to you for a minute" Chibs looks at me and says" I don't want to leave her Gem" " It will only take a second" Gemma says as she walks away with Chibs following. When I look over at them Gemma is using a lot of hand gestures and Chibs is just nodding along this goes on for a couple more minutes then they both walk back over to me. Gemma is the one to start " Baby girl when do you plan on leaving " " early tomorrow morning why" I reply. She's looking at me trying to figure out how I'm going to react to what she is about to say "I'm sending a couple of the guys with you up to Tacoma and to help you get settled in, so come by here in the morning " I smile at her while I respond "OK if you think that's best" she cocks her eyebrow and says "none of this crap your having my grandchild call me Gemma " Chibs looks at Gemma nodding his head saying"I'll take care of it during church tonight" As I'm getting up the door opens I hope its not Jax I look up to meet Tigs eye's he smiles softly "your jeep is ready when you are doll face" "thanks Tig,well I better get home I guess I will see you tomorrow bye" As I'm driving down main I pass Jax and Tara on their out of the city limits. I know it shouldn't hurt I was just a one night stand but after everything he said to me today it just does.

I pull into my driveway my mother is waiting for me she didn't look happy big surprise there. I don't even make in the door before she starts "where have you been, your father said to come straight back" I try to say something but she just keeps going "I didn't think you could disappointment me any more than you already have ,what took you so long, did you go see the father to have a Farwell coupling, I guess you'll never learn" she shakes her head as she walks away she stops and says "you better hurry up and pack you have to be ready to go by the time you father geout ts home he wants you on the road by 6 tonight" I just stare at where she was just standing what the hell am I going to do now. I guess I'll have to call Gemma or Chibs to let them know. I'll do that as soon as I'm done packing. I go into my room and look around to figure out where to start. A few hours later I'm just putting the last of my bathroom stuff into a bag when my father knocks on the door "Aislinn are you ready to go" I look over at the clock it's just after 4 " yeah dad I'm just finishing up mom said I wouldn't be leaving until 6" " I know honey but we are having my boss over for dinner so we need you gone as soon as possible" he responds I choke on the words I want to say trying not to cry "OK I'll get everything in the Jeep than I'll get going. Is Aunt Kate expecting me tonight or does she still think I'm coming in the morning " He clears his throat than says "no you'll have to stay in a hotel, let me know when your all packed up your mother and I will be waiting for you in the living room " " thanks dad I won't be long " I rush around my room making sure I didn't forget anything when that's done I lug my bags to the jeep, than I walk into the living room. My mother starts " we are so glad your aunt can take you in you know how important image is I just can't believe how careless you can be. Did you not think how this was going to effect us you could have ruined everything " she pauses I thought maybe my father would say something to stop her but he doesn't. He just says "your mother is right" than looks at his watch " you better get going my boss will be here soon " I'm shocked at how cold there being so all I can say is " well I guess I will talk to you soon I love you, bye for now" they both give me an akward hug then shoo me out the door no I love yous or I'm going to miss you nothing. I get in the driver seat and take off to the only person who's cares


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Sons-of-Anarchy. I make no money from this. I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Out by the streams

As Tara gets off she asks, "Was that Aislinn leaving TM?" " I don't know why does it matter" I wonder if it has anything to do with her going to Tacoma tomorrow" how could she possibly know that " how do you know she's leaving? " I look at her waiting "I ran into her at the diner She told me about going to help her aunt or something. She seemed to be pretty upset about it." "Well then she was probably getting her car look at or something, now on to something more enjoyable" I leaned over and kissed her and with that all thoughts of Aislinn and the baby are forgotten. As we were kissing my cell rings "hi mom what's going on?" Gemma responds "get your ass back to the clubhouse now and drop that tart off I don't think you want her to hear what I going to say" " alright mom I'll be right there" I hang up and look over at Tara " I hate to cut this short but I got to get back to the clubhouse " " can I come with you, it's been awhile since I've been there " " no I'm afraid not it's club business I'll drop you at home I'm really sorry about this I thought we would have more time together"" it's OK Jax I understand " I kissed her one last time before we headed out. I drop her off at the end of her street so here dad doesn't know she's with me and then I head to TM.

I park my jeep next to Gemma's Caddy taking a deep breath wiping the tears off my face I get out and walk towards the office but no one is in there. I look around, a tall red head wearing a prospect kutt yells "the garage is closed you'll have to come back tomorrow" I yell back " I'm looking for Gemma or Chibs" he nods "there in clubhouse come on I'll take you" I follow him through the clubs door. Chibs is the first to see me "Aislinn what's wrong why are you back so soon" I run to him as he opens his arms I bury my head in his chest and start to sob." Ash, you're scaring me what's going on? Are you hurt?" I pull my face away from his chest but before I can say anything Tig blurts out "what are you doing back here sweetheart?" I look at him tears streaming down my face" I didn't know where else to go, I can leave I don't want to any trouble " I blurt out before I can turn to leave Gemma says " you fine baby girl we just weren't expecting you till morning. What happened?" I take a deep breath "well when I got home earlier mum told me I had to be ready to go by the time my father got home. See he is having his boss over tonight for dinner and I couldn't be around for that so they figured I could get an earlier start even though Aunt Kate isn't expecting me till morning so I had no place to go .I didn't know what else to do so I came here." I babble " you can stay here tonight we'll set you up in my room" Gemma looks at Chibs " she can have the spare, if anyone has a problem with that they can see me. Come on sweetheart I show you where you can freshen up." Gemma looks around "don't you guys have church, get to it" the guys enter some room while we head down the hall "oh I forgot my purse I'll be right back Gemma " as I enter the main room Jax comes storming in "what the fuck are you doing back here?" He shouts I just stare at him like a deer caught in headlights "get out of here, I don't want you here" he continues. The church doors open just as Gemma reach them " I want her here, Jackie boy" Chibs chimes in "I do to" Gemma and Tig say at the same time. "What hell is going on and who is this? Croweates aren't allowed before church," Clay bellows. I don't know what to do so I just stand there "Clay this is my niece Aislinn she needs a place to stay for the night, then I'll be escorting her Tacoma tomorrow morning"Chibs looks at me with a smile. " I put her in the spare dorm room, didn't think you mind she's family after all" Gemma says "well I mind I don't want her here" Jax huffs "What's your problem with her Jax?" Clay asks. Tig answers for him "Well it seems that Jax is uncomfortable with having his baby mama under the same roof as him, cause I'm sure he didn't tell sweet little Tara about her or the baby. Oh by the way Jax you and me are in the ring tonight" " Tig what the hell are you talking about" I look at Clay and begin the long explanation about the party my parents and how I came to be "He gave me a long look than says " you can stay but we will talk more after church" he looks around "CHURCH!" they enter that room again "come on honey let's get you settled in, do you have any thing in your car you need" she asks " just an over night bag I can go get it" " don't worry sweetheart I'll get it. Why don't you try to sleep it's been a rough day. I'll come get you for dinner" " thanks Gemma " after she shuts the door I have no problem falling asleep.

In church

There's a knock on the doors they all know who it was "Come in Gemma" Clay tells her. She takes the seat offered and proceeds to tell Clay what's going on she finishes the story with" I can't believe her parents treated her like that she is such a sweet kid"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Sons-of-Anarchy. I make no money from this. I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I wake a couple hours later to loud music I guess a party is going on. I get up looking for my bag so I can change. I walk out into the main room just as everyone shouts "Happy" I try to look around to see what everyone is so happy about but I don't see anything. I take a deep breath, and then start to fight through the crowd to find someone I know. I'm starting to panic when some women dressed in very little says

"What are you doing here? Don't think just cause your younger means you get first pick you have to wait your turn just like everybody else"

I am really confused so I ask, "What are you talking about?"

" You should just leave they aren't going to want anyone that is fat and ugly like you"

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I back away I bump into a solid object when I turn around to apologize I can't say anything I just stare into black eyes when I finally can speak I say

"I'm sorry there was this girl she said I should leave that I wasn't wanted here so I was just going to go that's when I bumped into you did I happen to say I was sorry "

I start to walk away he grabs my arm and asks

"Are you ok"?

" I was just trying to find my uncle or Tig "

"Who's your uncle sweetheart"?

" Fillip no I mean Chibs"

" Oh you must be Aislinn I'm Happy. Tigs in the ring with Jax" As he mentions Jaxs name I flinch he continues like he didn't notice but I know he did " Chibs is out there watching him but I do have to warn you Tara is out there"

"So I guess you know than"

"Yeah Tig called when he found out you would be coming up to Tacoma, wanted me to reach out, introduce you to everyone at the clubhouse "

I look down hoping he doesn't notice me blushing " I would like that very much"

He pulls out a chair for me and asks, "Do you want to sit down? Maybe talk for a bit?" We sit at the table looking at each other I break the silence.

"I'm surprised that Jax would have her here while I'm here" I sigh and Stand up " I guess I'll Just go back to my room for the night, thanks for talking to me" when I turn to go he asks

" Do you have your cell on you? I'll give you my number and get yours so you can contact me when you get up north"

"Yeah, here you go, it will be nice to know someone up there who isn't ashamed of me"

"Sure sweetheart, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Do you want me to get Chibs or Tig?"

"No thank you but could you find Gemma for me but don't mention me in front of Tara Please"

"Sure I'll let her know but first I'm going to walk you to your room"

"Thanks Happy, You are really nice"

"Don't say that to loud I have a reputation and all"

I giggle a little and I am rewarded with a small smile.

Meanwhile outside at the ring

Chibs is standing ringside yelling

"Get him Tig"

The fight going on in the ring is starting to get bloody as Happy walks up he yells at the prospect "Break that shit up"

He steps next to Chibs "Dude, our guest was looking for you or Tig. I sent them back to their room with a warning them of a certain person who was out here, I think you should go check on them I'll send Tig in a minute if I can pry him away from the croweaters. Then I'm going to have a little chat with Jax"

Chibs nodded and walk off. Getting Tigs attention was not as hard as Happy thought it would be. He leaned in and told him the same thing he told Chibs.

Tig only asked, "Was everything alright?"

Happy gestured his head at Jax and Tara "had a run in with a Crow when they were looking for you and Chibs, He's already in there, told him I'd send you in if I could tear you away"

"Alright thanks man I'll get cleaned up and head in. Can you handle Jax for me?"

"Yeah no problem was doing it anyway"

Tig nodded and walked inside.

Happy looked around saw Jax and Tara head inside so he followed but lost them once he got in there. He went to the bar to get a drink and continue the search from there; little did he know that Tara and Jax were already in his dorm.

Aislinn sat on her bed crying softly when there was a knock on the door she was going to ignore it but then she heard her uncle's voice.

"Ash you in there?"

She got up to let him in, he hugged her immediately no sooner had he let her go there was another knock on the door, Chibs walk over and answered the door making sure she was out of sight.

"Hey Chibs I heard our guest was looking for me" Tig asked.

"Aye, come on in" he replied

When Tig spots Aislinn he can see that she has been crying, "oh doll face what happened?" he asked.

She sniffles a little "I went looking for you guys or Gemma but I ran into some girl who told me that I wasn't wanted here because I was to fat and Ugly so I should just leave. Then I ran into Happy and we talked he told me where you guys were but that Tara was out there so he walked me back here and I guess found you" she looked at Tig with a smile "thank you for telling him about me I would have hated to run into them. He also gave me his number and took mine so I would at least know someone up there that was friendly."

Tig looks at chibs a little lost on what to say but thankfully Chibs wasn't " Ash you are wanted here don't listen to any of those women out there they don't speak for the club"

I interrupt him by saying" Jax doesn't want me here He can't wait for me to leave so he can pretend this baby doesn't exist "

Tig jumps up and starts to pace while saying "I don't give a shit what that little prick says or wants. You are always welcome here and if he gives you any shit you better let one of us know we'll take care him"

I get up and hug him halting his pacing "Thank you both of you thank you" I let go and climb into bed as I am yawning my uncle gets up and says

"We gonna head out let you get some sleep if you need any thing text one of us or Happy. OK?"

"I will uncle thank you again Goodnight"

"Goodnight" they said at the shame time walking out the door.

I lay back getting comfortable as I close my eyes I start to hear moaning coming from next door than "Oh Jax right there, Harder" "god Tara that feels so good, you're the best I ever had" they continue on like this for another hour or so and all I can do is cry my self to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Waking up to someone banging on your door kinda sucks when I open the door to see who was there I realize its Happy and he's not banging on my door but the one next to me. He looks my way as the door he was just pounding on opens Jax's head pops out

"What the hell happy" then he looks at me "what the hell are you looking at"?

As I duck back into my room and lean against my door, I hear Tara ask

"Jax, who are you talking to?"

Jax answer with " Nobody important, what do you need Happy?"

"Church in 5 then you and I have something to do"

with that Jax slams his door.

I jump when I hear a knock on my door I open it just a sliver to see who was there even though I had a good idea. I look at Happy for a moment before I let him in, it feels like forever before he talks

" How did you sleep last night? I know it can get kinda loud."

"I slept fine"

"Ash I know your lying you look like you didn't sleep at all, you can lie to anyone else but don't ever lie to me. Now how did you sleep?"

"Horribly my neighbors weren't to quiet with their activities but I'll be ok. I'll just go get coffee then I will be right as rain."

" You shouldn't be drinking coffee cause of the baby"

"My doctor said I could have one cup a day." I pouted,

"Ok well if you say so but you might want to stay in here till someone comes to get you, I'll make sure no one bothers you. We should be heading out soon maybe an hour or two so be ready "

"Thanks I won't make you guys wait for me"

"Take your time and if you need anything text me I'll make sure you get it"

"Can I ask you something?"

" You can ask I just might not be able to answer though"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Your family and we take care of family"

" I wish my parents felt that way they pretty much disowned me. I feel like I'm drowning here . I'm really scared about going to Tacoma, what if my aunt just decides to kick me out I'll have no were to go" as I'm talking I start to cry.

Happy sits down next me and pulls me into his side. He waits for me to calm down before he says

"I'll be in Tacoma and you'll have the club up there. I will protect you, there is nothing to be scared about. If you aunt kicks you out just come to clubhouse and we will figure it out, no matter what Jax thinks I will be there for you and if not me Kozik will be."

"Who's Kozik?"

"He's a member from Tacoma, you'll like him he can be kinda of goofy but just so you know him and Tig don't get along for some reason."

"Thank you Happy I feel a little better now"

"No problem"

Happy's getting ready to leave when someone yells "church"

"Gotta go, see you in a bit remember stay put"

" OK Happy I will" with that Happy left the room.

Church

Everyone sits around the table

Clay asks, "Does anyone have anything?"

Chibs spoke up "Aye some of my brothers have forgotten that this is a brother hood and a family. I don't appreciate the thing you" pointing at jax "have been saying to Ash. She didn't ask for you to get her pregnant. I understand that you are with Tara but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like scum, she's the mother of your child for gods sake."

Jaxs jumps up "I didn't ask for this"

"Your right you didn't but you haven't lost anything either have you? You still have Tara, your family and your home Aislinn has lost everything she is lucky her aunt in Tacoma is even taking her in or she would have no where to go. She's devastated and stressed out, which isn't good for the baby. This is not your clubhouse it is all of ours you do not get to treat my family like shit. So get your head out of your ass"

"how do I even know that it's my kid, that could be anybody's kid"

Chibs stands up with such force his chair hit the wall "what the hell is that supposed to mean"

"That she's a slut"

Happy stands up looks at Jax "Easy brother"

Jax stares back at him "Why the hell do you care? She's nothing to you, but if you want to pass her around be my guest"

Happy growls at him but it's Tig that answer " You are way out of line. Why don't you sit your ass down and shut up!"

"Fuck you Tig I'll do what I want"

Clay steps in "See that is where you are wrong, I'm president and this is a club matter now. What are you going to do to help her?"

Before Jax can answer they can hear yelling from the dorm rooms.

Back at Ash's room

I'm lying on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for someone to come get me. I wonder how long it is going to take I'm starting to get hungry. Guess that will have to wait I still have some packing to do so I should probably get started on that. I still can't believe this is my life now. I am trying my hardest to not be stressed out but it's hard. After I finish packing I decide to make a list of things I need to do when I get to Tacoma I have to find a job, a doctor and some where to live I can't imagine that my Aunt will let me stay for long, she's never been very fond of me. I continue to make my list when I'm interrupted by a knock on the Door I answer it thinking its Happy or Gemma how wrong I was….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

As I open the door I'm surprised to see who's there it's the women from last night, I'm a little taken back by the sneer that is on here face. She starts yelling

"Why are you still in here don't you know you're supposed to be gone by the morning. Well you better get moving, Gemma sent me to clear the rooms out so get your shit and lets go"

I just stare at her; I'm at a loss for words. The croweater grabs my arm breaking our staring contest I blink and say "No I'm family I don't have to leave you do" I go to shut the door but the croweater stops me and starts to drag me down the hall to the main room I start to yell at her "Let go of me you have no right"

"Shut up" They are now in the main room and have an audience "I'm throwing you out like the trash that you are"

"Oi what hell do you think you are doing with my niece Emily, let her go" Chibs yells standing outside of the church doors with all the guys behind him. The croweater whose name is apparently Emily pales.

"Uncle I tried to tell her I was family but she wouldn't listen"

"Hey Ash is this the gash from last night?" Happy asks while staring at me. I just nodded my head, he then looks at her "Get out of her and don't come back" the gravel in his voice is more noticeable when he yells. Emily jumps and takes off towards the door tripping over her feet.

Jax pipes up "Why'd you do that Hap she didn't do anything wrong she was just taking the trash out like she said" everybody just looks at him dumfounded. Then all hell breaks loose Bobby has to hold Chibs Back as Juice and Half sack hold back Tig.

Happy walks up to Jax then leans in and whispers "If I ever hear you talking about her that way again no one will find your body do you understand?" when happy turns around walking up to her "Hey Ash grab your stuff we are heading out in ten, We'll get food on the road" he turns around and heads back into Church with everyone following him.

I head back to my room and get my stuff together with the prospect following. When I look back to ask what he is doing I see Gemma smacking Jax upside the head while saying "Idiot".

Church

Clay looks at Jax "You are riding with the rest of us to Tacoma and I don't want any lip about it. Oh yeah Tara isn't allowed this time" he says the last bit with a smirk.

Jax looked pissed he gritted he teeth and said "Fine"

Clay looked around the table "Ok while we are in Tacoma I want Juice to dig up some info on the aunt Aislinn is staying with, I want to make sure my future grandchild is safe. The rest of you need to keep the garage going while we're gone. All right that's it boys lets go" with that he got up and walked out and everyone followed.

When Jax walk out Tara was waiting on him she had just gotten back from picking up a few things.

"Hey Tara I have some bad news I have to go to Tacoma for a few days"

"Jax that sounds like so much fun, when do we leave?" Tara said excitedly

"I'm sorry Tara you can't come with and I'm not sure when I'll be coming back"

"Am I not going so you can hookup with crow eaters?"

"No Tara that's not it at all this was Clay he wants no distractions on this ride. I really wanted you to go it's going to be really lonely without you"

Gemma walks up and asks Tara, "Do you need a lift anywhere, sweetheart"

"No Gemma I'm good " then she looks at Jax "when do you leave?"

"In about ten minutes I've have to pack my bag still so I better get going. I'll call you when I get a chance" he leans over and kisses her "I love you"

"I love you too I guess I'll talk to you later bye" then she walks out the door

Jax turns on his mother "what the hell was that about she didn't have to leave yet"

"Really Jax you can't be that stupid Aislinn is going to be coming out any minute to leave with you guys how would you explain that she is allowed to go but Tara's not"

"I gotta go Mom I love you" he kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

Gemma walks out to go to the office to hand out the Repos

Back in Chib's dorm

"Hey Chibs what do you know about Aislinn's aunt Kate?" Happy asked

"Not much she never been very fond of Aislinn I'm kinda surprised that she agreed to take her in. I hope that everything goes well. Can you keep an eye on her? You know just reach out every once in awhile"

"Sure man no problem I was going to anyway she is a sweet girl doesn't deserve what the prince is doing to her. I can't believe that her parents would just kick her out I mean she's not even 18 yet."

" Happy there is something you should know about Ash" Chibs pauses trying to figure out how to tell him "She is adopted that is why they just kicked her out with no feelings."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah she's known since she was thirteen she's never asked about her biological parents not that I know very much other than she was born in Ireland if she ever wants to know I'll have Juice help her."

"What does she know about the club?"

"Not much I'm not real sure how much I want her to know"

"Well I'm going to head out to load my bike"

" I'll see you out there"

When Happy enters the main room he spots Aislinn dragging her bag out he jogs over to her and says, "Let me take that for you, where did the prospect go?"

"He had something to do I guess. I was getting there but thank you for the help. Do you know how much longer till we leave?"

"Not to long you should probably go say goodbye to Gemma"

"OK I'll do that thanks"

With that she walks outside but before she reaches the office a hand grabs her from behind…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

I open my mouth to scream but a hand muffles it next thing I know I am being dragged behind the office. When I finally get turned around to see who has grabbed me, my eyes goes wide when I realize it's Jax and he has an evil smirk on his face. As I feel the tears starting to fall Jax leans in and says

"You should be scared, I don't care that you are Chibs niece or have Tig and Happy wrapped around your little finger I don't want to ever see you on this lot again hell I don't want to see you or that kid ever again. If I come up to Tacoma you should steer clear of the clubhouse do not contact me about the baby no court shit either and you won't tell anyone about this conversation cause if you do I will make your life hell pregnant or not" as he is walking away he turns to me "you might want to clean yourself up wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea"

Then he's gone.

I sit down on the ground trying to catch my breath when I almost have myself together I hear heels clicking on the pavement. An just my luck she is coming my way, Gemmas head peeks around the corner

"Aislinn what are you doing back here? Are you alright?" when I finally look up at her she sees my face then she asks "what happened honey?"

When I go to tell her I just starting crying again

"What am I going to do if my aunt kicks me out when I'm eighteen? She really hates me I can't believe that she is taking me in. I am so lost Gemma and all I want is my mom."

With that I start to cry harder.

Gemma puts her arm around me

"If she does kick you out then you will go to the clubhouse till someone from Samcro can come get you. You will be safe at the clubhouse and with any member of the club don't worry about it you will always have a home with me and Clay." She squeezes my shoulder "now lets get you cleaned up the boys are ready to go" with that we stand and walk out.

"Gemma I am really happy I met you and thank you for being here for me"

"No need to thank me we're family and not just because of this baby."

I'm wiping my face as we walk this action does not go unnoticed by Tig cause he is now walking over here.

"Hey Ash everything ok?"

"Yeah Tig everything's fine just a minor freak out about leaving my home I'm all good Gemma helped me out thank you for asking."

Clay calls for everyone's attention "As you all know we are heading to Tacoma in a few minutes we are going to drive straight thru only stopping for gas and food" He then turns to me and says "If you need to stop just signal to one of us ok sweetheart"

I nod my head " I understand Mr. Morrow thank you"

He shakes his head "Honey its just Clay you are carrying my grand child I think its ok to call me that or Grandpa which ever" he looks at every one else "lets go.

I walk over to Gemma "Thank you for every thing I will call when we get there."

"You better call me cause you can bet they won't and there is no need to thank me it was nothing"

"It was everything to me I'm going to miss you."

"Honey I am just a phone call away have a safe trip" then kiss me on forehead I say goodbye and get into my car.

We pull out onto the road I guess I have a lot of time to think on this trip.

I am really confused on why I need all these people to go with me to Tacoma I mean I know how to get there. I totally understand why Happy and my uncle are coming but did Jax really have to come he hates me. I know he is the baby father but if I never have to see him again that would be great. He was so nice that night now he's a total jackass I just don't know how I am going to do this alone. The first thing I need to do when I get to Tacoma is find a job and then a place for myself to live I can't count on my aunt not to kick me out I continue to think about all the things that can go wrong when I realize we are pulling off the highway I pull in next to the guys I'm about to get out when Happy opens my door.

"Hey Ash we are going to eat then gas up and head back out do you need anything?"

"No I'm good Happy thanks are you going to be joining us?"

"Yeah I going in with you, everybody else is already in there so let's go I'm hungry"

Happy opens the door I walk in but stop short when I see the only seat at the table left is next to Jax, Happy runs into to me, when he looks at me he sees where I am looking and says " Hey why don't we sit at our own table, when they eat its like a bunch of animals" he chuckled then pulled out my chair to a table away from the others. I barely caught the shake of the head towards the other table before he sat down after deciding on what I want to eat

"So what is Tacoma like?" I ask.

"Tacoma is cold so I hope you have a winter Coat and warm clothes if not you'll have to go shopping later otherwise its pretty comfortable. Look Ash I know that your scared and I can understand that. You are always welcome at the clubhouse an if you don't want to go to the clubhouse you can come to mine and Koziks."

I smiled at Happy "Thank you I have no idea how I am ever going to repay you for all this"

"You don't have to sweetheart you are a part of this now apart of this crazy dysfunctional family and we're glad to have you"

I giggle "Can't be worse than my real family"

Before he can respond our food comes we eat in silence, when we were done he tells me "I want you to come to the club before you go to your aunts I want to be able to go with you make sure it's safe. I'm sure that I won't be the only one"

"I don't know how she will handle that but I would like that very much"

Tig walked over "hey guys you ready to go"

Happy stands up "Yeah just got to pay then were good to go"

When he walks away Tig asks, "What was going on at the lot, you were crying."

He had put his arm around me " I was having a melt down about leaving but Gemma helped me. She reassured me that I will always have a home and family if something were to happen."

"Why are you so worried about not having a home did something happen?"

"Nothing happened yet but my aunt doesn't like me and I'm afraid that she will kick me out when I turn eighteen. I didn't know what I was going to do then I talk to Gemma and she told me I would always have a home in Charming. Happy also let me know that I can come to the clubhouse or his and Koziks house if that ever happens or maybe I should say when."

"Gemma's right you always have a home in Charming. If you need anything just call" He smiles and his eyes dance with humor "I got your back Jack"

I laugh a little "That's great Tig thank you"

"Well Haps done lets go, I'm ready to party"

"Yeah lets go I'm getting tired"

With that we walk out the door to finish our trip to Tacoma.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

We Arrived inside Washington State stopping at a gas station in Vancouver I got out of my Jeep and walk over to Happy.

"Hey Happy I don't think I can make it to the clubhouse tonight I am so tired I think I should just go straight to my aunts"

"You could do that or you can just come stay at the clubhouse Chibs is going to be there I'm sure he would like to spend some more time with you and so would I"

I looked down cause I didn't want him to see me blush at his comment.

"If you guys think that's best then I can do that but only if you are sure that I won't be in the way"

"Of course you won't be in the way but you might have to share a room with me Chibs or Tig but that shouldn't be a big deal. We'll even let you choose"

I let out a nervous "OK"

Clay comes out "Alright lets head to Aislinn's aunts then to the clubhouse"

Happy looks at me and says "I'll be right back" then he jogs over to Clay.

"Hey Clay Ash is really tired she is just going to crash at the clubhouse with me"

Clay raises his eyebrow and says

"that's alright with me but are you sure about that?"

"yeah Clay I'm sure"

"Alright change of plans guys we are going straight to the clubhouse" Clay bellows

They all get on their bikes and I get in my jeep then we were off to finish this crazy journey.

It was late once we pulled into the lot of the clubhouse but there was still a party going on. The guys got off their bikes and started to walk in I got out an just stood there I didn't know what to do. Chibs stopped walking and yelled

"Ash are you coming or what?"

I walked up to Chibs, he put his arm around me and we walked inside.

Let me tell you I was not prepared for what I saw.

Everywhere you looked there were half dressed people I have never seen anything like it Chibs had let go of me and was walking over to the bar. I was backing up to leave I had no idea it was going to be like this then I ran into someone.

"Watch where your going" he then looked me up and down "or we could just find a quite corner and you can make up to me"

Before I can respond someone else does

"Sorry Bam but she's with me"

"No problem Hap just let me know when your done its been a while since we've had any new sweet butts"

"She's not a sweet butt she's off limits, come on Ash I'll set you up in my dorm"

I follow behind him down the hall when we get inside I start to ask

"Not that I mind Happy but why your room?"

"I know I said you could choose but Tig is already in his room with company and Chibs doesn't have a couch, so your stuck with me. Hope that's ok?"

" Yes Happy that's fine do you have a blanket and pillow for the couch?"

"You are not sleeping on the couch I am let me just change the sheets than you can go to bed"

I grab his arm when he is about to leave the room

"Thank you Happy"

"No problem Ashlinn I will be right back"

I sit down on the couch and wait for him to return

Out in the main the main room Happy walks over to Chibs who is talking to Clay and Jax

"Hey Happy have you seen Ashlinn?"

"Yeah Chibs she in my room I was just coming out to tell you"

"Thanks for taking care of her it means a lot I know you will be up here to watch her back"

Jax scoffs and says

"I don't want her at the clubhouse or around the club"

Chibs stands up

"Listen here boyo"

Happy quickly steps in

"This isn't your clubhouse, She's family and has done nothing to warrant exile except for making the mistake of sleeping with you so either shut up or we go another round in the ring. Chibs she's in my room if you want to talk to her. Clay I will see you in the morning."

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger never thought I'd see the day"

Jax barks out

"You know what Jax you should be happy your VP because if you weren't you would have a bullet between the eyes "

"You can't talk to me like that," Jax says as he stands up

Happy steps forward but clay intervenes "Jax go get another drink Happy go to your dorm and we will discuss this in the morning"

Happy grumbles under his breath than goes to get bottle water and clean sheets.

There is a knock on Happy's door

When I open it I'm happy to see that it's Chibs

"Hey Ash I just wanted to come check on you. Are you really ok staying with Happy?"

"I'm good I trust Happy he's been really nice to me so I will be ok"

"If you're sure I will let you get some sleep night sweetie I'll see you in the morning"

"Night uncle"

Then he kissed on the cheek and left.

Chibs ran into Happy in the hallway

"Hey man thanks again for taking care of her"

"No problem Chibs I don't mind, I'll see you in the morning I gonna turn in"

"Alright night Hap"

Aislinn is sitting on the couch when he walks back

"Ash there is a bathroom through that door if you want to change I should have the bed ready when you get out"

"Alright I'll be out in a few minutes"

I walked into the bathroom trying to calm my nerves I've never shared a room with anyone before unless you count her night with Jax but I don't. I am so tried I just want to sleep. When I finish getting ready I walk out to find Happy making up the couch, he was wearing not but basketball shorts. I try not to stare but it was hard he is so built and covered in tattoos. I hear him clearing his throat great busted.

"Thank you Happy for taking care of me I really appreciate it"

I climb into bed as Happy settles on the couch

"It's no problem, I put some crackers and water next to the bed for the morning. If you need anything just wake me I'm a pretty light sleeper don't wander out into the main room I have no idea what you'll find. Get some sleep we will talk more in the morning."

"Good night Happy"

"Good night Ash"

I laid my head down and I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Waking up for the second time to someone banging on the door isn't fun. When I roll over to say something to Happy I realize he's not there he must be in church already. So I get up to answer the door, it's one of the sweet butts from last night's party I think.

"You need to get your stuff and get out" She sneers at me

"I'm sorry but I'm a guest of Happy's" I reply

"Oh honey" she chuckles "nobody stays after he leaves I need you to hurry up so I can get to the rest of my duties" what the hell is this sweet butts problem

"I'm not going anywhere," I say while trying to shut the door but she grabs me and try's to drag me out

"Let me go, your hurting my arm" I shout

"Shut up and lets go" she yells at me

Then I see Happy walking down the hall towards us and he does not look happy

"What hell do you think your doing?" Happy says to her but she thinks he's talking to me

"I told her she needed to go Happy but she wouldn't listen," she says proudly.

"Who told you to clear out my room?" Happy sneers

"Jax" she whispers

"Let. Her. Go. Now. She is my guest. She is welcome in the clubhouse and my dorm room anytime"

With that he stormed off mumbling under his breath.

I went back to the room and climbed into bed.

Happy stormed out into the main area looking for Jax, he found him talking to Clay and Tig. He walked up to Jax and punched him knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell Happy?" Tig yelled as he helped Jax off the ground.

"I warned you what I would do if you didn't leave her alone. Don't think that just because your VP or second generation that you can do what ever the fuck you want." Happy growled.

"Actually it means just that Happy, my father was first nine I can do what ever I want" Jax replied

"You might be able to in Charming but this is my Clubhouse you don't get to disrespect one of my guests, not to mention the fact that she is under Happy's protection" Lee said as he looked over at Happy with a quirked eyebrow. He continued after Happy nodded "and lets not forget that she is Chib's Niece. Now Clay I am aware that he is the national VP but I won't stand for this kind of behavior in my clubhouse."

Clay looks at Happy and says "Lets take this into church"

Once everyone is seated Clay looks at Happy and asks" So what did Jax do?"

"Jax took it upon himself to have a sweet butt go clean out my room this morning" Happy growls out

"What's the big deal you should be thanking him?" Donut said

"Normally I would but I didn't take anyone back to my room last night because Ash was sleeping in my bed" Happy answered

"So you are fucking her already and you all wonder why I don't think that baby is mine" Jax screams

"I'm not fucking her you jackass I slept on the couch but that's so not the point, the sweet butt you sent to clean out my room was manhandling her when I went to get her for breakfast" Happy pauses to gather his thoughts "She could have hurt her or the baby"

Jax response was "So''

"That's it you and me ring now" Happy Growled and then he stormed out

Clay looks at Jax "You disrespected a guest in his clubhouse, now go deal with it"

With that he got up and left everybody else followed his lead.

Aislinn in Happy's room

I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so I decided to take a shower. When that was done I cleaned up the room and packed my stuff. Happy still hadn't come back so I decided to go see what was going on. There was no one in the clubhouse so I walked outside and saw everybody was around the ring when I got closer I saw that it was Happy and Jax. I looked for Tig to ask what was going on "Tig what happened between them that they are back in the ring again?"

"That is about what happened between you and the sweet butt this morning." Tig said as he pointed at the ring

"Can you make them stop? I don't want them to fight over me," I pleaded

"Can't do that doll, it has to be done so everyone knows not to mess with Happy's girl" Tig replied with a smirk on his face.

I was about to respond when Lorca stepped in the ring to break it up.

"You should go make sure Happy is ok" Tig nudged me towards the ring.

When I walk up to the ring Happy was just climbing out

"Are you OK Happy?" I asked

"I'm OK sweetheart, come help me clean these cuts though" as they are walking into the clubhouse a sweet butt walks up to us trying to get Happy's attention He totally ignores her and puts his arm around me as we walk in.

"Go on back to my room I'll grab the first aid kit" as he says that he hands me his keys.

As I wander down the hallway I noticed the sweet butt from earlier was coming up behind me, just as she was about to push me I stepped to the side and she fell on her face. As she lay on the floor she started to yell stuff like "Happy is mine" and "I was here first"

My reply was "You may have been here first but I will be here last, have a goodnight" I stepped over her into Happy's room.

Once inside I sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

When Happy can came in I was still giggling

"What has you giggling like that?" Happy asked

As I relayed the story about the sweet butt I grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean his cuts. When I was done I said, "You know at some point I have to go to my aunts"

"I know Ash but maybe we can eat first" Happy says as he stands up and puts his hand out " at least let me do that for you then we can leave"

I take his hand and head out the door


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I make no money from this I own the plot and the o/c please be gentle this is my first story thank you

Walking out into the main room of the clubhouse holding Happy's hand must not be something that happens often because everyone stopped talking and were now staring at us. I try to hide behind him but that only caused him to look down at me and sees the blush that I was trying to hide.

He chuckles and asks "What's wrong Ash its not like everyone is staring at us"

With that he gave the room a pointed look. I didn't want to look up and see their faces; the sound of someone scoffing had my head jerking up. I should have known it would be Jax that made that sound. I get that I'm pregnant with his kid but I can't do anything about it. He just needs to get over himself I mean come on I moved all the way up here to get away from him I guess that wasn't good enough. With some unknown strength I looked straight at him and said

"Did happy not kick your ass enough last night that you are already wanting a repeat"

With that everyone laughed except for Jax who yelled

"You should put a leash on that bitch"

But before Happy could responds I interrupted "Guess not" and walked over to my uncle and sat down.

Happy on the other hand asked "Clay when are you guys leaving?"

Clay answered with "In about an hour"

"not soon enough" happy mumbles

"Hey Ash are you about ready to go to your aunts?" Chibs asked,

" Yes uncle I am who's coming with "

"I think it's just Happy Kozik and me." He responds.

"Ok well we better go and get this over with" I wasn't looking forward to this at all, my Aunt is not the nicest person she didn't want me here anymore than I wanted to be here.

When we pull up my aunt is waiting for me and boy does she look unhappy with my escorts.

I got out and yelled "Hi aunt Kate" I tired to smile but it faded when I saw her scowl

" I know your pregnant but this isn't a free ride you will get a job and you will pay your own way" she says with a huff

I go to respond but Kozik speaks before I can " She has a job in the office at the shop"

I look at him confused then I realize I'm not the only one who is confused.

Kozik just winks at me

"Well that's just great, why don't we get you settled in" she turned and looked at the guys to say the next part "then you can leave"

I followed her down the hallway to one of the smallest bedrooms I've ever seen I don't think there is even a closet.

I hadn't realized that Happy had followed or that he was looking over my shoulder " You. Are. Not. Staying. Here" he states with a growl

"But Happy I have to she is my legal guardian until I turn eighteen"

"I don't like it the room is way to small. When do you turn eighteen again?"

"I turn 18 in about three weeks" I reply

"Once you do you aren't staying here anymore"

"Where am I going to go, that's not enough time to save money for an apartment plus I will be paying my aunt for being here?"

"You can stay with Kozik and I, if that's not ok will figure it out."

"I don't want to be a burden on you and Kozik"

"You won't be a burden we have the room and you will be working so I don't see the problem"

"What about when you want to have a lady friend over?"

I can tell that Happy is trying not to laugh

"We don't ever have lady friends over if we want that we stay at the clubhouse"

"Are you sure Kozik won't mind?"

"What won't I mind?" Kozik asks from behind me I jump a little

Happy replies "her staying with us when she turns eighteen"

Kozik smiles "We would love to have you we can even turn the extra room into a nursery"

I just stand there staring as he starts to walk away Happy follows so I decide to do the same.

Happy stops me before we reach everyone else and looks to be thinking about something then he turns to me and says

"Ash your door doesn't have a very good lock call me tomorrow when your aunt is out and I will come over and put a better one on for you"

"Don't I start work tomorrow morning?"

"No you can start the day after tomorrow"

"Ok in that case Thank you"

Than I hug him he stiffens at first then he returns it

"It's nothing sweetheart, your family"

When we reach everyone else Chibs looks pissed and Aunt Kate looks annoyed She looks at me and sneers

"Well they've seen the room so they can leave now" with that she storms out

I look at the guys and try to smile

"Thanks for all the help guys I guess I'll see you guys later"

"Are you sure this is what you want Ash?" My uncle asks

"It has to be this way for now." I say sadly "I have the guys and a job I'll be alright. I'll stay out of her way as much as possible"

Happy speaks up "Ash we'll get you a key to the house so you can come and go as you please, then you don't have to be here other than to sleep and you'll be safer"

Koziks chimes in with a smile "also while your there we can use the time to fix up your and the babies room too."

Chibs looks at me "What are they talking about?"

"Well Happy's not happy," I giggle at my pun "with my room so he offered to have me stay with him and Kozik when I turn eighteen"

Happy spoke up "We don't bring girls home, we have the room plus we have a security system and Koziks dog."

"Chibs she's family we want to help" Kozik adds

Chibs just nods "fine but just don't let anything happen to her or that baby" with that he hugged me and walked out

Kozik kisses my head and follows Chibs.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetheart" Happy kisses my cheek and then he was gone and I'm left alone with my Aunt "oh Joy."


End file.
